


【兔赤】偷欢

by Sodacracker_R



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodacracker_R/pseuds/Sodacracker_R
Summary: 烂俗嫂子文学 if木兔有大姐和二哥
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	【兔赤】偷欢

**Author's Note:**

> 演员木兔×演员赤苇

“光太郎！你到底要睡到几点？！”吼声震碎了木兔的美梦，他翻了个身，长臂揽过叠在手上的枕头，忽觉不对，睁眼坐了起来。  
他的二哥原本站在门边，见他醒了，黑着脸往大床边走近，一把掀开了他的被子，伸手去拉躺在床上的人。  
木兔正欲后缩，站着的高大男人突然停下了动作，鼻翼微动，皱着眉问：“什么味道？”  
他彻底清醒，心砰砰直跳，下意识甩开了抱着的蓬松枕头。  
那个枕头是昨晚才拿出来用的，所以松软无比，他才会错当成昨夜躺在他身侧的人。  
记忆回笼，他咽了一口唾沫，生硬地回答是昨晚在宴会上沾到的香水味。  
对方点点头，说挺好闻的，然后甩甩脑袋，抓起抱枕砸到他身上，大吼：“快起来！”  
“赤苇呢？”木兔突兀地问道。  
“啊？”二哥停下动作，心情好像更差了，“他早就去片场了！只有你还在睡懒觉！赶紧起来！”  
正在拍摄的电影的搭档，演员赤苇京治，和他同床共枕厮混整晚的人，他二哥法律名义上的丈夫。  
  
木兔收拾好，着急忙慌地上了车，助理找了他一晚上，最后一通电话打到家里，才得知木兔提前离开了白福的派对，已经回了家。  
他连声跟助理道歉，一边戴好发带，一边问她打给了谁。  
助理投来疑惑的目光，翻阅行程单的手停了下来，不确定道：“给您打的，不过是赤苇先生接的。”  
“啊！”木兔一拍座椅，“我忘记了！”  
他真的忘记了，喝得太多，连赤苇不能碰都忘光了，搂着赤苇的腰一起跳舞，低头和他在暧昧的灯光下若即若离地夺取彼此的气息，彼时他尚且还留有理智，亮光扫过脸庞时便往后退开，等昏暗后又贴到彼此的身前，嗅到赤苇身上的香水味。  
赤苇从没喷过这么浓烈的香水，或者是他头脑不清醒，把沾染到的其他人刺鼻的香味错认成了浓郁的花香，宛如荆棘丛中盛放的白玫瑰，躲在迷宫最深处，香气不受弯弯绕绕的控制，透过荆棘草木发散开，勾引路过的旅人。  
哪怕知道可能遍体鳞伤、有去无回，也忍不住想钻入迷宫中一探究竟。  
美艳的花朵自己也许不知道自己的魅力，他的香气、他的眼神都摄人心魄，一而再再而三地闯入视线中，留下难以捕捉的残影。  
木兔拨开人群，着魔一般追着残影到了白玫瑰的身边，滚烫的手心牢牢抓紧了他的根茎，手心被尖刺扎破，鲜血将白色花瓣染红，成为花朵成长的肥料。  
不知道赤苇昨晚是不是也喝醉了，才会攀上他的肩膀与他共舞，踩在连接着两端悬崖的钢线上，脚下是万丈深渊，眼睛却只看着木兔。  
好像有多迷恋他一样，演得那么轻松，明明在片场的时候总是向他讨教演技方面的问题。  
木兔借着酒劲，气闷在他的身后推了一把，于是合情合理地吻了赤苇第一下。  
接着是第二次、第三次，汲取得越多，越觉得不够，想要把近在咫尺的甘露榨干，让他再也溢不出一丝可口的芬芳。  
赤苇醉了，下巴搭在他的肩膀上，眼皮懒散地掀起，呼吸是潮热的，五指一点一点挤进他的指缝之间，腕上的表带冰凉，激得他一瞬间从旖旎中回过神来。  
木兔听到周围的人笑着说赤苇真的很喜欢他，比想象中还要粘人，起哄让他赶紧带赤苇回去休息，明天还要拍戏。  
木兔愣愣地应了，扶着赤苇出了酒店，坐上了回程的出租车。  
他不记得自己报的是家里的地址，脑袋晕晕乎乎的，不比快要睡着的赤苇好到哪去。  
烈酒后劲大，最后反而是赤苇搀着他进了家门，连玄关的灯都没摸到，便被木兔推到了门板上，蛮横地亲吻。  
四下黑漆漆的，大姐自己搬出去住了，二哥在出差，早上只有他们二人，晚上依旧如此。  
在寂静的环境下，接吻的水声尤为响亮，木兔吻得太用力，赤苇开始在换气的间隙喊疼。  
“木兔前辈，”木兔依稀记得他是这么喊的，嗓音还有些抖，可能也在害怕，“痛。”  
木兔想问他和二哥接吻的时候会不会抱怨，想得多了，反而生起气来，啃咬的力道丝毫不减，听到赤苇又说了一句痛，开始伸手推他。  
赤苇的嘴很小，嘴唇也薄，和他给人的感觉有些像，仿佛不是普通人可以觊觎之物，木兔一朝天降大礼得到了他，恶向胆边生，扣着赤苇的手腕摁在耳边，长腿挤进赤苇的双腿间，膝盖向上一顶，感到对方不敌突袭，身子一抖，险些坐在了他的腿上。  
他咬住被突破防线的人的下巴，挤出几个字：“赤苇。”  
“嗯？”喉间溢出微弱的回应。  
“哪个木兔前辈？”他松开下巴，反复地舔赤苇的唇瓣，把抿起的唇缝舔开，舌头重新闯进去，不同的酒精混在一起，使人的太阳穴突突地跳。木兔迫切地想知道答案，又下意识地抗拒听到不想听的回答——万一赤苇醉得太厉害，把他认成了二哥怎么办。  
如果赤苇回答二哥的名字，他要怎么收手，还是不收手，将错就错，当作是酒精作祟，把过错都推到那些烈酒上，他再完美脱身，抑或是用这场欢愉威胁赤苇，骗来更多的苟合。  
他害怕听到答案，于是堵着赤苇的嘴，连换气的频率都变得更低，把人吻得不住下滑，仰着头任他吞吃。  
木兔腾出手抹去赤苇唇边的津液，黑暗中，后者获得自由的手勾住他的脖颈，后背离开门板往他身上靠，单薄的衬衫挡不住炙热的肌肤，也无法隔离躁动的心跳，丝滑的面料拂过指尖，赤苇的气还没喘匀，浑身抱起来软绵绵的，又往上站直了些，踮着脚贴上前者的嘴唇，一字一顿道：“木兔光太郎。”  
证据确凿，他们是共犯。  
赤苇这个人，比木兔想得还要再放肆一些。他已经顾不得什么后辈和二哥，脑袋乱成一团，干脆什么也不想，一把将赤苇抱起，侧首啄吻他的耳垂，柔软的臀肉挤进掌心，木兔下意识收紧手指，将它们揉捏变形。  
有力的臂膀环紧，木兔夜视能力极佳，轻车熟路地撞开了自己的房门，抱着满怀的沁香摔进了弹性十足的床铺中。  
生怕这样的夜晚眨眼就过去，他迫不及待地扯掉交欢对象的衬衫，不顾散落在地毯上的扣子，埋头舔舐赤苇挺起的胸部。  
房门没有关上，只要有一个人经过，甚至只需要站在楼下，就能听见他们弄出的动静。屋内只亮着一盏昏黄的床头灯，泛旧的色彩掩不住眼前的美景，赤苇的双颊泛起桃色，不知是因为醉酒的关系，还是其他的原因，绯红从脸颊往上蔓延，染红了他的上挑的眼尾，造成了一种泫然欲泣的错觉。  
最后的警戒灯不断闪烁着，尖锐的提示音响彻脑海，木兔控制着对脖颈下手的欲望，泄愤般地吮吸对方胸前的乳粒，牙齿将其向外拉扯，再换回舌尖按回，把那儿玩弄得又红又肿，变成和嘴唇相近的嫣红。  
反正脖子不能被看见，摄像机总不能像他一样这么近距离地打量赤苇的胸部，更不能像他一样为所欲为。  
他张开双唇，放过被吸吮得肿胀的乳粒，趴在赤苇的双腿间，食指拨弄着挺立的小点，露出满意的笑容，说的话却不大对劲：“好像女性的。”  
“……不像。”赤苇反驳他，手掌盖住他的眼睛，不肯承认，也不让他再看。  
他错开赤苇的手掌，含住纤长的手指，把指缝舔湿了，脑袋一上一下，做着吞吐的动作。  
木兔从没和人做过这种事，但早就想过几百遍，从第一次见到赤苇起，到赤苇来到家里，幻想自己拥有过这个人，赤苇不是二哥的丈夫，是自己的妻子，他要让赤苇坐在自己的怀里，无视家人的目光，和他一起看电视，亲昵地说话；等到了深夜，他要锁上房门，缠着赤苇，一遍又一遍地进入他，最好声音大一点，加班回来的二哥路过他们的房间，受不了地给他发消息，叫他克制一点，明天还要拍戏，然后他当作没看见，也不听赤苇的警告，在优雅如天鹅脖颈般的颈侧啃咬出牙印，要赤苇求他停下来，他满口答应，再耍赖不停，反正那个人总是放纵他；再过分一些，他要在客厅的沙发上、在阳台、浴缸里和赤苇交合，第二天亲手为他涂抹遮瑕，问他要不要请假，当记者问他们关系为什么那么好的时候，他可以骄傲地炫耀因为他们是伴侣。  
然而这些都只是木兔的幻想，真实的情况却是他抱了二哥的伴侣，一时痛快，且罪不可恕。  
但感觉不错，甚至让他更兴奋。  
“赤苇，赤苇。”他呢喃着，撒娇似地把脑袋拱到赤苇的颈间，再三确认，“我是谁？”  
“木兔前辈。”对方乖乖应了，眯着眼，摸他垂到眉间的额发。  
“叫我的名字。”木兔又往上拱，好让前者摸得更顺畅一些，“和哥哥不一样的。”  
“木兔光太郎。”还是应了，“光太郎。”  
赤苇很尊敬他，从来都喊他前辈，说话用敬语，在家在外都一样。  
他们的辈分很错乱，赤苇是他的后辈，他的后辈是他法律上的哥哥。  
他混沌的大脑没给出答案，所以他还是叫赤苇的名字，掐着赤苇的大腿根，在那儿留下深红色的印子，仍旧是摄像机拍不到的地方，他可以肆意地留下痕迹。  
不知道二哥会不会看见。木兔想，马上将这个念头甩到了脑后，脑中闪过的画面令他感到不适，于是张开嘴，含住了唇边的性器，听到赤苇短促的叫声，驱走了那些惹人烦的想法，证实了赤苇现在躺在谁的身下。  
舌尖在前端的小孔戳刺，赤苇绷紧了腰，胸膛剧烈起伏着，哼声又粘又甜，好似馨香的陈酿。他的足尖点在木兔的肩膀上，脚趾缩起，想要挺腰，木兔突地大力一吸，快感立时传入四肢百骸，不得已重重落了回去。  
浊液流到了早就在翕张的穴口，被贪婪的后穴吞进一些，大部分则流到了床单上。木兔没有恋人，所以也没有安全套，更别提润滑剂，他顺着浊液推进一根手指，穴肉紧紧包裹着，欲迎还拒地将手指往外推，把两人都逼出了一身热汗。  
“木兔前辈，”赤苇握住他的手腕，向他摇头，泫然欲泣的错觉消失了，赤苇真的在哭，颤抖着嗓子叫停，“进不去了。”  
怎么可能，才一根手指而已。木兔不服气，不仅不退，反增一根手指，两根手指在紧致的后穴搅弄，加剧了强烈的不适感，如瘙痒般抽插，但怎么也找不到解决问题的根源。  
“嗯嗯……”赤苇扭了扭腰，张开的双腿抬得太累，直接挂在了木兔的手臂上，他的腿上肌肉太不明显，顶多算柔韧，却感觉不到力量，与身高相差不多的木兔站在一起，看起来小了一圈，令人怀疑是否太过纤弱，像需要放在博物馆保管的珍贵易碎的花瓶。  
“真的进不去了……唔…”他央求道，其实并不想停，可无论如何都受不了这种磨人的侵略，向伏在身上的男人示弱，祈求对方停一停。  
不想到底说错了哪里，彻底惹怒了对方，在后穴里温温吞吞的手指骤然加快，模仿性交的动作发狠地抽插，一下擦过敏感点，赤苇不受控制地尖叫了一声，长腿猛地夹紧，被木兔重新扳开，手指插得后穴水声泛滥，是刚射出的精液被带到了里面。  
“…啊啊……！”这一次他真的想叫木兔停手，奈何张嘴全是不成调的呻吟，被手指肏得浑身都在抖，眼泪止也止不住地往外涌，徒劳地抓紧了手边的床单，断断续续地求饶，“不要了……停…木兔前辈！……停唔…”  
赤苇真的在求他。满足的心情涌上心头，木兔拔出湿淋淋的手指，再也憋不住，毛手毛脚地扶着自己的性器往刚撤出手指的地方顶。  
赤苇乱七八糟的，眼泪、精液流了一身，一点也不像往日那个仿若高岭之花的人，赤裸地、失神地躺在大床中间，后穴正在不自知地吞吃他的性器，因为不适拧紧了眉头，还是像一个不容亵玩的处子。  
神圣、洁净、乖顺，明明有伴侣，却好似第一次做爱，这也不行，那也不行，又因为宠着他，任他胡来。  
木兔突然有了一个更荒唐的想法。  
他继续往里顶，进入的过程缓慢且艰涩，体液的润滑比不过润滑剂，酒精上头的人必须强忍着欲望，通过不停的接吻来熬过这段漫长的时间。  
他舔弄着红肿的乳粒，只让下面缩得更紧，只能放弃美餐，不耐地往里撞，把赤苇顶得微张着嘴，失声地叫着。  
还剩最后一些时，木兔彻底没了耐心，腰身一挺将性器全部捅进了后穴中，掐着赤苇的腰开始肏干，那里比他自己想象得好一百倍，穴肉贴着坚挺，献媚似地包裹上来，磨过某一处时，赤苇会泄露出高亢的呻吟。  
太令人兴奋了。这些不可能出现在赤苇身上的反应，全都出现了。  
木兔备受鼓舞，加快了顶弄的速度，次次都又急又狠，赤苇偷偷往后退，又被他擒住手腕，拉直了固定在原处遭受他的侵犯。  
“不要走，赤苇。”他恳求道，下身的力道一点也不符合恳请的语气，肏得交合处水声泛滥，小穴疯狂地随着他收缩。  
后者慌张地摇头，冷静早就被撞碎了，求他再慢一些，木兔只听自己想要的，一点也不变，速度不减地往里顶。  
到了最后，赤苇只能忽高忽低地叫他停下，泪水溢出通红的眼眶，眼神几近失去焦距，失神地望着天花板。  
木兔初尝滋味，做得太过火了，将人抱起来，坐到他的身上，一边向上肏，一边啃咬送到唇边的胸部，在乳晕外留下一圈牙印。  
“赤苇，”他喘着气，不给赤苇回神的机会，“叫我。”  
赤苇正在哭，机械地流着眼泪，条件反射地回应他：“…恩……光太郎。”  
“不对。”木兔诱导着，挤开围上来的软肉，在另一侧的胸前也留下牙印，“我是你的丈夫。”他大着胆子说，心跳如雷，眨着亮亮的眼睛，期待赤苇的回答。  
赤苇歪了歪头，手指插进木兔的发间，无意识地将对方的脑袋往胸前按，重新思考和定位他们的关系。  
简单考虑了一会，他给出答案：“……老公。”  
木兔怔愣地望向他，挺弄的动作都忘记了，赤苇不满地动了动腰，催促他，自己晃着腰肢吞吐，没有多少力气，不一会便直直坐下，趴在木兔的肩头微喘。  
“老公。”他直觉当下的叫法是对的，于是用平时说话的语气叫醒木兔，请求中掺杂着一丝不易被发现的撒娇，离赤苇京治四个字太远，“可以继续吗，那个。”  
木兔眨眨眼，做了一个深呼吸，将抱紧的人掼到床上，抬起他的长腿，不留余力地肏他。  
“啊……啊…那里不……”这次无论赤苇说什么，木兔一概当作没听见，按着他疯狂地抽插，把精液射进了最深处，恨不得里面能孕育出一个小孩，赤苇不得不和他结婚。  
赤苇做不到怀上他的孩子，所以木兔把他压在床铺里做了一次又一次，把精液统统射进了他的后穴里，幻觉让赤苇的肚子看起来微微隆起，也许马上就会怀孕。  
到最后，木兔把性器拔出来时，精液一下冲出了红嫩的穴口，淌到留有吻痕的腿根，淫靡不堪，而且浪费。  
木兔的酒还没醒，倒是记得带着人去洗澡，两人躺在盛满温水的浴缸中，混着热水又做了一次，体液被一同带走，什么也没留下。  
再然后，木兔把床单被套全都丢到了卫生间的换洗篓，搂着赤苇倒头就睡，一觉睡到大天亮，身边的人已经走了，叫醒他的是他的二哥。  
  
他一路回忆，对赤苇什么时候接的电话毫无印象，其他细节反倒记得一清二楚，记得赤苇怎么向他索求，声音多好听，有多依赖他，一遍遍地叫他的名字，他敢想的，不敢想的，赤苇全都交付于他，好像拆一个又一个的礼物盒，接连不断的惊喜应允期盼已久的愿望。  
九点零五分，车停在片场门口。  
木兔下了车，热情地和来探班的粉丝打招呼，墨镜推到额上，朝围到跟前的粉丝比wink。  
他边走边签名，黑色袖口与白色签名纸相衬的时候才反应过来，自己穿错了衣服，这是赤苇的衬衫。  
最上面的扣子还是他扯掉的，可能滚到了床下，不知道早上赤苇走的时候有没有发现它。  
赤苇出席活动从不穿重复的衣服，这件衬衫是昨晚下了戏后他回家匆忙换上的，比他正常穿的尺寸要大些，木兔穿刚刚好。  
和赤苇的谨慎相矛盾，他走得那么早，只留下了香气和梦，却忘记了自己的衣服。那他是怎么出去的，赤裸着身子回到自己的房间换衣服？他的模样任谁看了都知道遭人蹂躏过，怎么可能大大方方地走出他木兔的房间。  
木兔不敢再往下想了，流淌在身体内的血液开始沸腾，他想要快点见到赤苇，见面后会不会难堪，他一点也没考虑过。  
“光太郎昨晚没睡好吗？”粉丝接过签名纸，小声道，“眼睛有点红噢！”  
木兔得意地扯了扯嘴角，否认：“睡得超——好！”  
说罢摆摆手，主动跑到导演身边道歉。

导演正专注地看着监视器的屏幕，没空搭理他的道歉。  
一号机位负责全景，一个高挑的男人从远处走近；三号机位将特写镜头反馈至监视屏，男人的眉宇间稍显疲倦，像是病了，但不能够停下来。  
那是赤苇。  
导演叫木兔坐好，啧啧两声，扭头不见半点埋怨，笑呵呵地问：“你看今天赤苇是不是状态特别好？”  
木兔的目光停在特写的画面，略作思考，认同了导演的观点，道：“赤苇好厉害！”  
这场戏本不该放在今天拍，奈何木兔迟到，时间宝贵，剧组没有那么多时间等他一个人，众人开了一个小会，决定将相近的镜头先拍掉。  
意想不到的是收获颇丰，导演也就懒得再训木兔，免得影响好心情。  
导演大手一挥，让人把木兔带去化妆，自己拿起喇叭喊“cut”，宣布这条非常完美，再来一遍然后休息。  
助理捧着保温杯上前，赤苇接过了，向她道谢，顶着助理关怀的目光把茶喝了，没抱怨有点苦。  
早上醒来时全身上下的骨头仿佛被人一根根拧断过，再不体贴地接到一起，肌肉酸痛，脑中的神经像被狠狠拉扯，突突地疼。他挪开横在身上的手臂，撑起上半身，窗外天还没完全亮，卧室的那盏夜灯还开着，光线并不好，可身上的痕迹却不难分辨，尤其是被玩弄了整晚的胸部，红肿还没有消，牙印更没有。  
赤苇的头更疼了，目光在室内扫视了一圈，下了床，捡起地上散落的衣服一一挂好，把木兔的衬衫套在了自己的身上，再把床边的纽扣踢到床下，轻手轻脚地掩上了房门。  
他必须留下一点痕迹，好让他们都相信这是事实。  
昨天他根本没有彻底喝醉，甚至擅自接了木兔的电话，向他的助理报告行程。  
他每走一步都觉得双腿在打颤，好似有东西还在身体里，怎么也合不拢。扶着栏杆走到了自己的房间门口，到浴室里洗了个澡，身体撑不住，歪着头又睡了一觉，往下滑的时候呛了几口水才醒，发觉快到要出门的时间。  
赤苇还是穿着木兔的衬衫出了门，横竖到了片场要换衣服，他偷穿一会也不会怎样。  
大不了，被人问这件衣服和木兔的怎么一样，他压着心里的快意，面上云淡风轻地说昨天下班拿错了，刚刚出了门才发现，留下足以用来八卦的空间。  
他没来得及吃早餐，助理给他冲了一包麦片，下咽时喉咙扯着疼，表情没控制住，吓坏了坐在对面的人，后者火急火燎地翻开万能背包，为他泡了杯听说功效良好的苦茶。  
助理导演让众人就位，赤苇按剧本把同一场戏演了第三次，忍着身体的不适，想着木兔出神，导演连连拍掌叫好，说一会给他加餐。  
他谢过导演，裹紧了毯子坐在椅子上休息，小口小口地抿苦涩的茶水，不敢喝太大口，怕嘴巴也痛——外面看不出来，木兔不知道怎么咬的，把嘴唇的内侧咬破了，温水流过去便勾起密密的疼。  
赤苇呼出一口白气，温度逼近零度，为了拍戏他只能穿风衣，看起来利落冷漠，其实指尖都冷得麻木了。  
他一抬眼，看见罪魁祸首小跑过来，面上神采奕奕，妆造老师在后面追，痛心疾首地喊木兔简直是化妆品杀手。  
有两层含义，一是此人天生丽质，化妆品在他面前很掉价；二是他太好动，做好的造型经不起折腾，不是碰这碰那，就是被无意间抹掉。  
“赤苇！”木兔在他跟前停下，妆造老师也不追了，叫赤苇好好教训木兔。  
听到他喊自己的名字，赤苇盖上保温杯的盖子，仰头看他，懒得开口，眨眨眼示意什么事。  
“吃吗？”等到了赤苇的面前，木兔又开始唯唯诺诺，挠挠后脑勺，蹲到他的椅子旁，认错似地把手上的章鱼小丸子放在扶手上，小心翼翼地问。  
他这副模样确实好笑，又没责备他，先装起乖来。  
“不吃。”赤苇说，和往常一样的语气，听到木兔耳朵里就是他有点生气。  
“吃嘛，赤苇。”他早上没吃，现在也很饿，这个点不好叫太多吃的，只好偷偷让助理去买刚才看到的章鱼小丸子，拿到手就急不可待地跑出化妆间，送到赤苇手里。  
木兔火力旺，抱着那个小盒子还觉得烫手，自己馋得肚子都要叫了，心里还是认为现下最重要的是就是哄人开心。  
他不大会哄人，向来都是赤苇迁就他，所以评判的标准很低级，觉得倘若赤苇愿意吃，就是接受他的道歉，如果不愿意，说明他可能做错事了。  
也没想过本来就不对，好像一个小丸子就能掩过去，双方都当作不知道一样。  
他从下往上盯着赤苇，希望对方再多考虑一下，不然他可能会有些低落，那样很影响拍摄的进度，对剧组的损失很大，导演也会生气。  
坐在椅子上的人被他的视线盯得受不了，转过头来，耐心地解释：“我吃不了。”  
“为什么？”  
“我的嘴巴很疼。”  
木兔滞了几秒，视线扫过他的嘴唇，忽地涨红了脸，拿过那盒小丸子就往嘴里塞，连连喊“好烫”。  
赤苇嘴角微微上扬，撑着脑袋叫他小心一点，又问好吃吗。  
“很好吃！”木兔说，伸出被烫得发麻的舌头，企图靠外部的低温降温。  
“是吗，”赤苇看着他的舌头，“我也想吃。”  
木兔一晃神，最后一个丸子掉到了地上。  
  
他咋咋呼呼的，惹得一旁的副导演凑上前来，剧本卷成筒状敲了敲他的脑门，叫他赶紧收拾干净，准备拍戏。  
木兔“哦”了一声，一边处理沾上灰尘的小丸子，一边嘀咕“都是赤苇的错”、“嘴巴痛还乱讲话”，叨个没完，挨了副导演的剧本第二下，说他有时间唠叨，不如多背背台词。  
指的是上次木兔拍到一半忘词的事，这是演员的大忌之一，说明基本功不过关，态度不端正。  
木兔无从狡辩，他既不能说自己忘记带台本，共用了赤苇的，把别人的部分背得滚瓜烂熟，把自己的忘得一干二净；也不能说赤苇那套衣服很好看，他看走神了。  
总归就是被训两声，毕竟他又不是故意的，导演昨天还夸他演得好呢。  
场景和群演安排妥当，助理导演来催两位主演也做准备，木兔立刻拍拍手跳起来，拉着赤苇往里走。  
赤苇在毯子里裹了好半天，手腕还是冷，与昨天陷在棉被里的感觉不一样，不够温软，却能圈紧。  
这部电影所有的镜头即将拍完，按照计划，他们结束这边的拍摄后就要启程去冲绳，拍最后一点镜头，然后杀青回家，放一个短假。  
这场戏在剧本中的时间线略微靠前，是前半段的一个小高潮。那时两人各有心结，木兔饰演的男主角挑开了另一位男主角的伤疤，两人相互推搡，不欢而散。  
木兔收起笑脸，开始说台词，一字一顿地质问站在他对面的赤苇，步步紧逼，不让他退。  
摄像机从后者的肩头越过，锁住他的面部表情，冰冷无情的摄像头跟着他，像另一个反问的人，像高高在上的法官。  
法官不通人情，就算他们再如何求饶，解释他们相爱，依然会判最重的刑罚，法槌与底座碰撞，声音清澈通透，令人心颤。  
木兔一抖，看了眼摄像头。  
“停停停！”导演及时叫停，“木兔——！你看哪儿呢！”  
他回过神，发现没有法官，他也不在被告席上。  
“再来一次！木兔注意不要再犯低级错误！”  
木兔朗声应绝对没问题，调整状态，忽视周身的摄影机，逐渐地融入情绪中。  
可能是大一那一年入学的第二个星期，还是第三个？赤苇看着木兔认真的脸，突然想不起来，他被朋友叫去一起看学长的演出，演的是某个鼎鼎有名的戏剧，木兔担当主角，那是赤苇十几年的人生中，第一次感受到什么叫磁铁般的吸引力。  
他想，这个人应该是明星。  
离场时他看了一眼舞台，问朋友下一场是什么时候。  
木兔的表演，赏心悦目，他全身心地投入在演戏中，比热爱其他任何事物都要热爱它。赤苇坐在台下，分不清在那个瞬间究竟是真正地迷上了表演，还是迷上了热爱表演的木兔。  
要是能再接近那个人一些就好了。   
虽然那个人像会自己发光发热的太阳，他也想要再靠近一些，成为围绕着太阳的一颗行星，被点燃也好，陨落也罢。  
赤苇开始频繁地出现在有木兔的戏剧表演的观众席，坐在第一排，用仰慕的眼神记下对方精湛的表演，记下他的超常发挥，他的失误，他的一举一动。  
他几乎没有犹豫，填写了和木兔一样的社团，成为了木兔的后辈。他演技好，又谦虚勤奋，是社团里最受宠爱的后辈，木兔的室友木叶常常会拍着他的肩膀，说他比木兔那家伙好上一百倍。  
木兔就会三步并作两步冲到他们跟前，强行把两人分开，捞过赤苇，不服气地问自己哪里不好，并不否认赤苇是第一名。  
毕竟如果非要他在心中把“最好的人”排序，第一的确除了赤苇外不会有其他人选。  
木兔并不如赤苇所想的那般完美，他状态有好有坏，好的时候悦目娱心，不好的时候让人无处下手。到了最后，所有人都没辙，将求助的目光投向最小的学弟赤苇京治，把他推到木兔边上，请他帮忙解决这个大麻烦。  
没有一个人知道，赤苇喜欢这样的麻烦，他对这项特权感到满意，冒出了“这个人会不会离不开我”的贪婪想法。  
赤苇也不如表现出来的那般无欲无求。他想得到木兔。  
遇到木兔的二哥的那一天在下雪，他撑着透明的雨伞，厚厚的围巾把脸围得严严实实，站在飘雪中等木兔一同去社团活动。  
他来回走动，鞋子在雪地里踩出扑簌簌的声音，走了几步，脚边出现了一双黑色皮靴，他抬起头，一时有些晃神。  
他一瞬间就能确定来者是木兔口中那个从小和他打闹的二哥。两人的眉眼生得相似，令赤苇开始想木兔的姐姐是不是也这么好看。  
“赤苇？”对方主动朝他搭话，拿着手机和他比对，头上沾了些雪花，被不在意地甩开，“是赤苇……京治同学吗？”  
赤苇点点头，忍不住心想兄弟说话的方式好像，他是独生子，家里没有兄弟姐妹，所以不知道是不是所有非独生子女都会这么相像。  
“我有事拜托你！”说完不等赤苇应下，前者拉过他的手，急匆匆地将他塞进了不远处的车内，一路开到了学校三条街开外的咖啡厅，鬼鬼祟祟地打量四周，确认安全后为他打开车门，带着茫然的他推开了咖啡厅的玻璃门。  
直至咖啡氤氲的热气在两人之间升起，赤苇终于有机会开口：“请问您找我有什么事？”  
“拜托了！”坐在对面的男人合紧手掌，眼睛闭得太用力，挤出了不自然的皱纹，“请和我结婚！”  
“当。”小汤匙掉进咖啡杯，撞到瓷质的杯壁，深色的液体溅到衣服上，赤苇眼睛都忘记眨，失态地发出了一声语气词。  
他被表白的次数多到记不清，被求婚却是第一次。赤苇呆怔地望着另一个木兔，对方请求了第二次，理由也很无厘头，完全是木兔家的人会做出来的事情——他形单影只，缺一个出席某些场合的伴侣，其实对象是助理、秘书都无所谓，但大姐不让他胡来，要他好好带个人回家。  
思来想去，想到木兔提到的赤苇同学，听闻赤苇同学有求必应，且演技一流，不如试着让学弟帮帮忙。  
“请务必！好好考虑！”临走时，木兔拉着赤苇的手再三强调，还嘱咐他不要告诉那个一听就要跳脚的弟弟。  
赤苇站在大雪中，拒绝了对方送他回学校的提议，独自踩着雪往回走，口袋中的手机震了好多下他才接起来，是木兔打来的电话，半是着急半是埋怨地问他去了哪里，怎么没有按照约定等他，怎么没去社团活动。  
赤苇把他的话听完，解释道自己临时有急事，今天不去社团活动了。木兔问他什么事，他瞎扯了一个“感冒”做借口，起了反作用，木兔问他在哪里，看医生了没有，焦急得好笑，那个人从来没有像现在这样展露过关心，赤苇还以为木兔只知道依赖，根本不懂怎么体贴人。  
也许他可以大胆一点，就一点，认为自己在木兔心里的地位，比其他人要高。  
电话没挂断，木兔坚持不懈地问他在哪，他把伞举高一些，报了离自己最近的店名，听到那头的木兔和社团打招呼，听到他收拾东西撞倒道具，听到他跑步时喘气的声音，听到他收伞，拦车，报目的地。  
好像真的飞奔着要来见最重要的人。  
赤苇不再走了，背靠着玻璃墙，仰头看漫天的飞雪，想，他还得离木兔更近一些。  
写着“我答应您”的信息发出去的同时，木兔拨开了纷扬的雪花，携着寒气跑到了他的身边。  
赤苇永远也忘不了那个做梦一样的雪天，木兔的睫毛上沾上了亮晶晶的雪花，想取下自己的围巾给赤苇围上，发现他已经有了；想用额头帮他测体温，结果因为自己的额头被风吹得太冷作罢；想把外套披到他身上，动作到一半才意识到自己走得太急，没带最厚的那一件。  
从前往后，赤苇没有见过那么不知所措的木兔。  
他的眼眶有点湿，安抚地把手放在木兔的手背上，坦白：“没事了，木兔前辈。”  
“我没有生病，我骗你的。”他不希望木兔为某个人变得这么不像木兔，哪怕那个人是他。  
前者倏地顿住，定定地看着赤苇冻得有些红的脸，像拥有金色瞳孔的猛兽。  
赤苇心中的小世界微微抖了抖，差点引发一场地震，他强迫自己去和木兔对视，一度以为木兔气过头的时候，木兔忽然笑开了，扑上来抱住他，暖烘烘的胸膛撞上他的鼻子，毛衣上的几点雪花彻底化了。  
“什么啊赤苇！”木兔拍着他的背，大笑，“没生病就好嘛！”  
轮到赤苇不知该做什么表情，摆什么动作，只能把脸埋得再深一些，藏好他的谎言和心思。  
“恩。”他小心得不能再小心地，捏起了木兔的衣角，“只是饿了而已。”  
木兔说原来赤苇也会撒娇啊，接着揽过他的肩膀，问他想吃什么。  
后来赤苇坐在木兔对面，把点完的餐品摆在桌上，喝了半杯热饮，看着木兔吃完了他点的所有东西。  
  
为了保险起见，赤苇还是和木兔的二哥走一趟法律程序，把文件拍了张照片发到大姐那儿，搬进了木兔家。  
一套程序走下来很快，但应付得知此事后的木兔很难。  
赤苇有时候会想自己的决定是否太过轻浮，太过急于求成，以至于他头一次在木兔那儿尝到了挫败的滋味，并不好受，且告诉他这个方法代价太高了，他不一定还得起。  
大三那年的冬天尤其冷，赤苇给翘掉试镜的木兔发信息、打电话，统统没有回音，于是他冒着风雪出了门，回到学校，把木兔上课的教室全都找了个遍，去往社团的路上那颗迟钝又麻木的心被寒意穿透，自以为压抑得滴水不漏的情感从裂缝中流出来，像是新芽挑破坚硬的石块，飞快地抽长根茎，越来越繁茂，挤压他的五脏六腑，以阵阵的绞痛为食，迅速在身体里长成一棵葱郁的大树。  
积雪没过脚踝，地板也滑，赤苇过去十九岁的岁月里，从来没有这么拼命地奔跑过，小吃店的香气他闻不到，耳边呼呼的寒风也听不见，五感封闭于体内，天地间只有白茫茫的雪。  
他不由地想，木兔来找自己的那一天，究竟是抱着什么样的心情。  
是不是和自己一样，只想要快点见到对方。  
他抖掉伞上的白雪，推开剧场的大门，穿过一排排的座位，打开舞台的顶灯，环视四周，寻找木兔的身影。  
未完工的道具七零八落地散在舞台边缘，赤苇的鞋子湿了，鞋底和木板相碰的声音不够清脆，走过木质地板时留下了一长串的脚印，停在了颜色上了一半的桌边。  
他蹲下身，静静地看着木兔，过了一会，心跳不再那么猛烈时，他才开了口：“木兔前辈。”  
没回应，赤苇叫了第二声。  
“赤苇。”木兔的脑袋顶着桌板，想必没有多好受，他叫赤苇，叫完也不说什么，学着赤苇，叫了他第二遍。  
木兔从最开始的闹脾气，到现在不再缠着赤苇问为什么，独自躲在风雪侵蚀不到的安逸角落，反反复复地想木叶问的问题——他凭什么要因为赤苇结婚生气。  
赤苇要去做什么，没必要和他打招呼，没必要等他点头，他也无权过问赤苇的人生，可他还是很难过。  
木兔的问题分为“与演戏有关”和“与演戏无关”，去年他为了想赤苇算哪一类想了很久，今年题目更难，他不仅无法将演戏和赤苇分开，还做不到把赤苇放进“与木兔光太郎无关”这一类别中。  
光是试想一下没有赤苇的人生，他就觉得有些空空落落的。  
可以过得很好，却不是最好。  
木兔脖子酸，闹脾气闹了一个星期，和二哥打架、翘掉试镜、被拉着去道歉，过得一团糟，赤苇蹲在他的面前，距离那么近，他都不知道要怎么碰他，他真的好想牵一牵赤苇的手，他已经足足七天没有感受过赤苇的体温了。  
“木兔前辈，”想要的东西摆在了眼前，“回去吧。”  
指尖没有血色，木兔再往下看，是赤苇的鞋印，往上看，是赤苇冻红的鼻尖，是赤苇只看着他的眼睛。  
一个“不”字在嘴边转了好几回，最终由一个撅嘴的小动作代替，木兔握紧了那只冰雕一样的手，从桌下钻出来，坐在干燥的地板上，拉过赤苇，把对方抱了个满怀。  
他的身上是上次遗漏的那件最厚的外套，将两人围成一团，赤苇跪坐在他的腿间，木兔将围巾绕到赤苇的脖子上，分了一只手套给他，没有手套的右手被塞进了口袋，和木兔的一起。  
“这样就不冷了。”木兔拿过伞，牵着他朝剧场外走，到门口的时候突然笑了，仿佛满血复活，“赤苇也会这么粗心呀！”  
赤苇缩了缩脖子，轻嗅围巾上的洗衣液香气，觉得很安心。  
“幸好还有木兔前辈。”他说。

结婚前后的生活没有多少变化，木兔还是同往常一样粘着赤苇，他也没出席过什么“某些场合”，唯一一次是木兔的大姐回家，作戏作得太投入，导致木兔老毛病又犯，躲在房间里说什么也不肯出来。  
赤苇怀揣着不同的秘密，不能对木兔说自己只是逢场作戏，也不能对自己法律名义上的丈夫说他其实倾慕他的弟弟已久。这对谁都没有好处。  
木兔家的人一年到头都天南地北，算下来相处时间最多的，还是他的学长。  
一栋五层的别墅，除去厨娘和定期来打扫的员工，竟然只有三个人，最常住在家里的，只有两个人，一个在三楼的第一间，一个在最后一间。  
中间隔着一层层的墙壁，谁也猜不透彼此的心思。  
  
“我说得对吗？！”木兔神情激动，松开了赤苇的领子。  
轮到赤苇说台词，他满不在乎地抚平衣领边的褶皱，正眼都没给，不痛不痒，对他人揭穿他的过去置若罔闻。  
木兔气得笑起来，去而复返，手臂朝对方的胸前一推，说他少自己骗自己。  
台词还未说完，本该被推得连连后退的赤苇脸色一变，脚下不稳，摔倒在了地上。  
众人大乱，最近的副导跑上来问怎么回事，赤苇摇摇头，抓着木兔站了起来。  
“抱歉，”赤苇接过湿巾，把沾到的细沙擦干净，“我自己没站稳。”  
他鲜少犯错，导演问他有没有事，需不需要休息，赤苇摆摆手说不用，只是不小心，木兔偷觑他的脸色，半信半疑地挑起眉毛，问他真的没事吗。  
“真的没事，”赤苇把用过的湿巾给助理，说是没事，表情却有些不自然，于是很快地跳过这个问题，“再来一次吧。”  
“那再来一次！”导演握着对讲机，“刚才那样很好，木兔可以轻一些。”  
摄影机重新开始运作，赤苇一时不明白导演和编剧评判演得好坏的标准是什么，他一直在分神，注意力也不够集中，机械地说完台词后又回到记忆中的雪天，回想第一次见到木兔，回想木兔从桌下伸出手。  
不知道木兔注意到他的出神没有，会不会觉得他不够敬业。唯独在表演上，赤苇最不想让木兔觉得他不好，因为他是那个人的后辈。  
这次没轮到他说台词，导演亲自喊停，看起来想教训几句话，奈何一张嘴就成了大笑，惹得周围的人全部被传染，不明所以地笑了起来，留下两个主演你看我，我看你，没搞懂什么状况。  
“……诶哟，木兔！木兔哈哈！”导演笑得腰都弯下去了，艰难地说话，“叫你轻点，没叫你上手摸。”  
说罢，又背过身抖肩膀，拿起地上的保温杯喝水，想要润润嗓子，不想不受控制，水差点喷到仪器上，他本人呛得咳嗽了起来。  
场面更加滑稽，但赤苇没笑，他满脸通红，不知道该看哪里；木兔也没笑，他不单脸红，还不敢笑。  
“差点进入三级片了啊！”编剧拍着导演的后背，忍不住搭腔，刚才氛围还不错，他泉思如涌，现在恨不得丢下剧组回去创作新剧本。  
几人笑完了，这条再拍了几遍，导演取到想要的镜头，叫工作人员赶紧准备下一场。  
下一场还是赤苇单人的戏份，木兔乐滋滋地坐在场外，不管谁经过都要打声招呼，挪动灯光的负责人憋不住，问他遇到什么好事。  
木兔意识到笑容太招摇，立时收起来，掏出手机给换了衣服的赤苇拍照，没拍几张，制片人又抱着材料经过，问他笑什么。  
木兔不敢笑了，说才没有，打开推特，光明正大地刷起赤苇京治应援站子。  
最新的一条动态是早晨发的，赤苇刚到片场的模样，果然穿着他没找到的那件衬衫，外面套了一件针织背心，很像还在大学就读的学生，再贴切一些，应该说像准备去上学的男子高中生。  
赤苇高中的时候一定很受欢迎吧，可能就比自己差那么一点点，长得那么帅，又很温柔，会不会每个月都有人向他表白，男生女生都有，会不会抱着试试的心理接受，和对方谈恋爱呢。  
说不定——赤苇那么会照顾人，也许真的有过交往对象。  
木兔关掉推特，手指敲字的力道仿佛要把屏幕按碎，切到和赤苇的聊天框，哒哒哒地敲下几行字，给正在拍戏的人发过去。  
[ 木兔前辈才是最好的哦！！！！]  
发完了，觉得安心不少，锁上手机，嘿嘿两声，专心致志地欣赏他亲手栽培的后辈的表演。  
下午效率比早上高，拍到五点时男四号佐佐木杀青，众人招呼收拾东西，佐佐木说要请大家吃饭。  
至此东京所有镜头拍摄完毕，今晚休息，明天转冲绳，拍剩下的镜头。  
佐佐木第一次跟这样班底的剧组，仗着自己杀青了，抓着身边的人一起喝酒，喝得高了连导演都不放过，哭着感谢导演和制片人，站在椅子上发表感言，称自己有多幸运，从试镜到杀青的过程一一细说，描述之生动，令人怀疑他患有超忆症。  
到了后半段，佐佐木缠上了赤苇，勾着后者的肩膀，把上次赤苇帮他的事来来回回说了五次，每说一次就要和赤苇碰杯一次，赤苇拗不过他，只好跟着喝。  
小助理坐在旁边，怕一会自己也喝醉，没敢挡，喝到第三杯时另一侧木兔把人扯开，说自己替赤苇喝，小助理这才得了空，把桌前的酒换成了她的神奇凉茶。  
赤苇的确喉咙疼，他对助理说了声谢谢，捧着保温杯，余光观察一旁和佐佐木哥俩好的木兔，在停顿的间隙提醒木兔明天还有行程，不要喝醉。  
在场的人皆是微醺的状态，喝酒误事，拍摄第一，察觉到差不多的时候制片人及时喊停，安慰佐佐木结束拍摄后再聚，他也没听懂，愣头愣脑地说好，脑袋一歪，趴在了桌上。  
助理导演向各位再确认了一遍明天的行程，把文件发到了聊天群，再分别发给各个工作人员，众人点头应了，扶着有些晕的脑袋回酒店。  
木兔家离拍摄场地近，所以近来都是回家住，赤苇让助理回去休息，自己搭着一个将近一米九的大男人在酒店门口拦车。  
“木兔前辈，你还好吗？”木兔喝了两人份的酒，此刻压着赤苇的肩一声不吭，也不耍酒疯，老老实实地任后辈撑着。  
老实没多久，赤苇才刚把人弄上车，不安分的本性就暴露出来，缠着人要亲亲，说是不亲亲就睡不着觉。  
司机看了好几次内后视镜，最后体贴地升起了挡板，一心一意地开车。  
“请回家再睡。”赤苇挡下他贴上来的脸，在群里回复收到，随后又摸到木兔的手机，替他回了同样的消息。  
“那我要亲亲。”说着开始亲挡在脸上的手，努着嘴把手掌亲了个遍，还要再往前移，往下亲今天没有戴手表的手腕。  
“……那就回家再亲。”被亲的人不堪其烦，妥协道。  
“赤苇说话算话！”木兔坐回自己那边，不一会觉得哪都不对，撑着上半身移过来，讨价还价，“可是我现在就想亲。”  
“可以吗？”  
拿他没办法，赤苇把手机放好，转身遮住了木兔的眼睛，嘴唇碰了碰木兔的，说好了，打算坐回去。  
忘记木兔最擅长的就是在他这讨糖吃，被抓住手腕，反客为主地亲得后仰，倒在后座上，亲出了丝丝暧昧的水声。  
“苦的。”木兔压在他身上，意犹未尽，“我还要。”  
赤苇拿他没办法，抱着他的脑袋与他接吻，窗外的斑驳光影飞速地掠过后座，忽暗忽明，好似他们这种不上不下的关系。  
木兔亲得太过投入，开始抚摸赤苇的脸庞，摩挲他的下颚，腰往下压，用起反应的性器顶了顶赤苇的性器，手往下，摸到他爱不释手的胸部。  
“恩！”后者一瞬间就张开了嘴，挺着腰，手臂横在眼前，扭头喘气。  
反应好激烈。木兔好奇地眨眨眼，隔着衣服又揉了一下手边的柔软。  
“不要……”挡在眼前的手臂往下挪，护在胸前，看起来竟然有些可怜，“请不要弄这里。”  
车停了，躺着的人晃了晃，木兔没来得及问原因，撑着身子打开了车门，将人抱起来，健步如飞地走到了家门口。  
手指快碰到指纹锁的时候，他又不动了。  
万一二哥今天没出差，万一二哥在家，那他要怎么办，再打一架吗，把一年前没做成的事完成，把赤苇抢过来。  
那赤苇怎么办，他都不知道赤苇到底喜欢谁。  
像是一盆冷水浇下来，酒醒了，梦也醒了。  
他把赤苇放下来，站在门前，捏着挎包的包带，不开门，也不说话，表情说明他又在闹别扭。  
是要放弃，装作什么也没发生过，还是维持这样不清不楚的关系，及时行乐，或是釜底抽薪，把话说清楚，最差不过和赤苇玩完。  
“怎么了？”赤苇扭头，眼眸在黑夜里依然清澈，望着他，不给他躲的机会。  
“赤苇……”措辞太难了，木兔讨厌弯弯绕绕。  
“不想要我了吗？”  
好比落锁的大门的密码，独一无二的指纹，轻而易举地破解了木兔的防御。赤苇在黑夜里握住木兔的食指，将它放到了指纹锁上。  
门开了，里面没有光，也没有二哥。只有他们两个人。  
站在门外时，总怀疑里面有什么猛兽，张着血淋淋的大口要把他们吞噬，进来后什么也没有，除了赤苇还在他身边。  
没错，赤苇一直在他身边，也许赤苇和二哥结婚，本身就是自己的错觉。  
他丢掉背包，环着赤苇的腰同他接吻，撞倒了鞋柜上的摆设，磕磕碰碰地一面亲一面往里走，在楼梯上停下来，双臂将赤苇困在扶手边，和昨日一样地侵入他的口腔，唇舌缠绵着，木兔扶正赤苇的后背，带着他往楼上走，一路难分难舍，拥抱着闯进了房间里。  
人和门板撞在一起，嘴里的伤本就没有愈合，又被撕扯开，血腥味被木兔舔干净了，带到眼尾。  
大手伸进了故意穿错的衬衫里，掐着柔韧的腰肢，在光滑的后背流连，抚摸的动作太过色情，赤苇头皮发麻，忍着痒意勾住木兔的脖子，不过瘾地吻他的侧颈。  
留在衬衫里的手摸到前方，突地顿住，而后犹疑再三，又覆了上去。  
“唔嗯嗯！”赤苇靠着门板往下滑，被木兔托起来，抓着衬衫下摆往上掀，入目是被揉捏得粉红的胸部，和贴在左右两点上的创口贴。  
木兔一直以为自己推得太用力，赤苇才会经不住摔倒，以为赤苇表情不自然，是失误了才不好意思。  
“是太敏感了吗？”他靠上去，呼吸的热气喷洒在胸前，几乎要把持不住，向赤苇确认答案。  
“别捏……”赤苇捂着脸，因为被发现了而无措，“因为不贴的话…会很明显。”  
“而且，”他越说声音越小，最后靠着木兔的肩膀，自暴自弃地说完，“衣服摩擦到会痛。”  
木兔宕机了两秒，张嘴含住了贴着创口贴的乳粒，唾液浸湿了创口贴，在吸吮下变得松垮，舌尖只轻轻一挑，上半部分就掉了下来，嫣红的乳粒已经挺立，暴露在空气中。  
他伸出舌头去舔，舌苔擦过红艳的小点，赤苇发出不似他的“咿呀”叫声，鼓励了埋头舔舐的人，舌尖轻戳着中心的小孔，把它往里按进胸部，又整个含住吸吮出来。  
“别舔了，木兔前辈……”赤苇推他的脑袋，眼中蓄满泪水，“……会更糟糕的。”  
木兔舔完右边，拇指和食指代替了嘴的工作，腾出时间好让他去舔另一边，把胸部舔得水亮，两张创口贴摇摇欲坠地挂在胸前，乳粒比昨天还要肿胀。  
他判断了一下，把赤苇再次托起来，发表结论：“赤苇，明天创口贴可能不一定有用。”  
怪谁啊。赤苇想责备他，发现自己平时做得少，当真不擅长这件事，只好悄悄把衣服往下拉，叫他那就别再这么做了。  
还是被发现了，木兔没让他得逞，一把将衣服脱掉了，想要丢到他的懒人沙发上，忽觉房间的摆设与自己的好像不大一样。  
比他的房间大上不少，懒人沙发无影无踪，大床摆放在靠墙的一边，整面的书柜旁开着另一扇门。  
这个书柜他见过，从他二哥的房间那里。  
但这扇门没有。  
他扣紧赤苇的手臂，指着那扇门，急切地问：“赤苇，那是哪里？”  
他一声问话把迷糊的人唤回现实，赤苇看着那扇再熟悉不过的门，不知道要怎么回答木兔。  
“是哪里？”  
木兔时而起作用的雷达忽然运作，告诉他前面有什么即将浮出水面的东西。  
赤苇不说话，他就把人抱到身上，朝那扇多出来的屋子迈步而去——它通往隔壁的房间。  
里面整洁干净，吸顶灯开了一半，衣柜旁放着赤苇的行李箱，行李收拾好了，箱子还没拉拢；书桌上是赤苇的笔记本电脑，床上是赤苇粉丝送的抱枕，床头柜上……是他和赤苇的合照。  
这是赤苇的房间。  
可是，他和二哥明明是伴侣，为什么要偷偷分开住呢？  
“为什么？赤苇？”木兔提出他的疑问，似乎很困惑，想不通他们究竟在做什么，“你和二哥吵架了吗？”  
“不是……”秘密被撞破，赤苇无从解释，他还没想好该怎么对木兔说前因后果，更怕木兔知道后不愿意原谅他。  
“木兔前辈，对不起。”他决定先道歉，“我撒谎了。”  
听不懂，于是木兔问什么意思，对方又不开口了。  
他有点生气，把人丢到了床上，欺身压下，烦躁的感觉欲烈，索性不问了，把时间拿来和赤苇接吻。  
赤苇到底喝了什么东西，怎么会这么苦。木兔一下一下地亲他，讨好地索要一个解释，没有得到，用舌头顶开他的唇齿，听断断续续的呜咽——有声音总比沉默好。  
社团里最受宠爱的后辈，平时也不苟言笑，刚来时规规矩矩，话很少，木兔问什么他就答什么，再多的没有了。  
小见使坏，说人家是不是不喜欢你这个前辈，赤苇昨天还对我笑了。  
木兔备受打击，戏服都没换，飞一样地跑到正在打点道具的赤苇身边，没头没脑地问赤苇是不是不喜欢他。  
没有的事，我很喜欢木兔前辈。后辈说道，一如既往的古井无波，让人无法确定是不是在恭维。  
但木兔不分真心和恭维，欣然接受了赤苇的喜欢，还说自己也很喜欢赤苇，双手围成喇叭状，骄傲地朝观察这边的小见大喊：赤苇说他喜欢我！  
好像得到对方的喜欢是什么殊荣一样，能化成奖章挂在身上，有人经过，就指指自己的奖章，说你看，赤苇喜欢我欸。  
那是他第一次看到那个后辈露出不一样的表情，手上的颜料涂错了，耳朵还有点红。  
现在的赤苇耳朵也很红，脸也红，嘴唇也红，皮肤也是，躺在他身下，所有的反应都只属于他一个人。  
呻吟也好，眼泪也好，全都是属于木兔一个人的、不能与他人分享的东西，最好就藏在这间屋子里，只有他们两个人知道，二哥不知道，姐姐也不知道，摄像机不知道，木兔想要炫耀，就只能全说给另一个人听。  
说赤苇，你好像真的很喜欢我，你自己都没有意识到有多喜欢我。  
说你这么有感觉，这么敏感，和哥哥在一起的时候是不是从来没有这样过。  
木兔没说，他的造句功能不会拼这样的句子，尽管他这么想。他只能让赤苇坐在他身上，看他最疼爱的后辈扶着他的肩膀，用后面一点一点地吞吃硬挺的性器。  
赤苇的房间也没有润滑剂，吃到一半的时候进不去了，双腿分开，分别跪在木兔的胯边，企图退出一些，被木兔握住了前端抚弄，玩着前胸射了出来，精液一部分滴到木兔的小腹上，一部分留在了木兔的手上，送到了交合的地方。  
其实精液根本充当不了润滑，但木兔说这样就可以了，好像有一种迷惑人的能力，让他觉得真的还能继续，扶着性器慢慢往下坐，腰软腿软地吞到根部，最后一点被木兔向上顶，一下撞到了最深的地方。  
坐着的人霎时塌下腰，手肘抵着木兔的胸膛，扑到了后者的怀里。  
埋在身体里的性器开始重重地顶弄，臀肉被掐出了红印，穴肉被肏得软烂，进出变得顺滑，赤苇仰起头，问木兔为什么在哭。  
“才没有！”木兔说，“是因为赤苇你自己在哭。”  
难怪什么都看不清楚。  
哭什么呢，是太舒服了吗，还是很害怕被发现呢。木兔掐着他的腰，把性器拔出来，将人转了一个面按倒，背对着自己，对着翕合的穴口又肏了进去。  
从面对面到埋在床单里，赤苇感到呼吸比刚才困难，今天没有喝醉，身后的动作更加清晰，仿佛所有的感官都交付给了一个人，真切地感受他、独占他。  
木兔按住他的肩膀，膝盖顶着他的，把腿分得更开，托高了他的臀部，从后面俯下身，撑在了他的身旁，啃咬他的后颈。  
连衣料的摩擦都经受不起的胸部随着抽插蹭着床单，疼和痒各占了一半，创口贴被蹭掉了，赤苇试图撑起上半身，奈何后面的人力量比他大，一发现他的企图便施力将他按回，警告地咬了一口他的后颈。  
真是奇怪，明明他的目的已经达到了，为什么还是掉眼泪呢。  
“赤苇。”  
木兔肏得又快又重，赤苇想回话，最后只做到了咬住手边的被单，回以一个抖得不像话的鼻音。  
“这样，”木兔停顿了几秒，似乎在思考措辞正确与否，“是叫偷欢吧？”  
啊，原来是太遗憾了。  
精液灌进后穴的时候，赤苇跟着射了第二次，眼泪汹涌地往外流，好似一个足够智能的机器人，获得了人类的心脏。  
——原来是那个雪天，他没把喜欢说出口。  
木兔也没有。

木兔没拔出来，抱着赤苇缓了缓，接着与他交合，房间里充满了喘息、水声、低吟，却再没有一句交流。  
等赤苇坐在浴缸里，背靠着木兔的胸膛，差点又睡着的时候，木兔终于说话了。  
“好苦。”木兔说，“赤苇喝了什么？”  
“凉茶。”赤苇回他，心想自己都感觉不出有多苦，“我的喉咙很疼。”  
木兔拖长了语气词，在水下捻赤苇的手指，好像觉得很有意思，举到水面上把玩，一边开口：“那怎么办，明天还要喝，好苦。”  
“我不喜欢凉茶的味道。”他抱怨，也不反思造成这个状况的原因，“我讨厌苦味。”  
他拍了一下水面，水花溅到两人的脸上，不等赤苇想好应对措施，木兔接着道：“赤苇和哥哥结婚就很苦。”  
赤苇真的不知道说什么好了，不知道从哪讲起，不知道怎么弥补。  
换位思考一下，如果木兔说“我是为了接近你，让你喜欢我才和其他人结婚”，他只会比现在的木兔还要伤心。  
“赤苇和我结婚的话就很甜。”木兔自顾自地往下讲，每说一句，愧疚就如浴缸里的水压一样，压得他胸前沉闷，艰难地划开水，却永远到不了水平线。  
“你想变甜吗？”木兔问，直接，且只给了一个选项。  
“你喜欢我吗？”潜台词是快点答应我吧。  
“我很喜欢赤苇。”快点呀。  
拿他没办法。赤苇笑了笑。  
“全世界第一喜欢你。”  
这应该最适合木兔的回答。  
赤苇说了很多遍对不起，用上木兔能够听懂的语言，从两年前的雪天开始说，说他那时的心情，说他很喜欢木兔，说他觉得木兔的表演赏心悦目，他第一眼就迷上了木兔。  
说到快要闭上眼睛时，木兔忽然笑了。  
“赤苇这么喜欢我啊！”  
没有问为什么要骗我，也没有责备他的手段太卑劣，而是心满意足地笑了，把赤苇搂紧。  
又一次，拯救了他的怯懦。  
  
早晨醒来的时候，喉咙果然更痛了。  
赤苇从被窝里钻出来，挪开搭在腰上的手臂，移到床边。  
他给助理发了一条信息，叫她今天多带点凉茶，小助理发挥敬业精神，回得很快，对他嘘寒问暖，问是不是感冒了，能不能准时出发。  
赤苇回复可以，腰上被箍紧，随后一股大力将他往后一拉，迫使他坐回了床上。  
木兔没穿上衣趴着，用额头抵着他的后腰，盖住了上面的痕迹，含糊地问要起床了吗。  
“还没到时间，”赤苇拍拍他，示意松开，“再睡一会吧。”  
“睡不着。”木兔转转脑袋，抬手将人扳倒，手臂撑在赤苇的耳边，期待地看着他。  
“木兔前辈，”赤苇的声音有些沙哑，“一会还要去上班。”  
木兔亲了亲他的嘴角。  
“我的喉咙还很痛。”  
木兔无形的耳朵和尾巴都耷拉了下来。  
“只能一会。”赤苇叹了口气，心想给助理的回复是不是需要改改。  
  
两个人把充裕的时间耗成了紧张，紧赶慢赶地到机场和众人会和。  
木兔拉着赤苇的手，拖着两人共用的行李箱，不敢跑太快，走一会就回头确认赤苇的脸色，后知后觉两人又穿错了衣服。  
等到了安检口，粉丝大着胆子与他们说话：“光太郎昨天没睡好吗？”  
木兔投去询问的眼神。  
“头发，睡乱了哦！”  
木兔努力朝上看了看，低下头，拉拉赤苇的手，自然道：“赤苇帮帮我！”  
后者依言帮他捋好头发，说好了，木兔又站直身子，比了一个“V”形的手势。  
“睡得超——好！”  
  
剧组出发早，下了飞机直奔酒店，导演抬头一看天气，决定不浪费一分一秒，趁早把第一场戏先拍了。  
助理导演与场地联络人联系，工作人员开始布景，摄影师与导演商讨了一会，一致认为光线不错，拍板这场采用自然光。  
前几场戏都是女一号结婚的镜头，分别为幻想中的婚礼、第一次结婚和第二次结婚，两位男主角饰演她的伴郎。  
女主人公第一次的婚姻不幸福，放在阴天拍，今天是个大晴天，先拍最后一场婚礼。  
新娘戴着头纱从红毯的尽头走来，花童拖着她的裙摆，洋溢着稚嫩的笑容，小演员起初有些僵硬，木兔抱着她们转了两圈，忍痛割爱，把赤苇送给他的糖果分享了两个，这场镜头才算顺顺当当地往前进行。  
众人太过入戏，女主角丢捧花时连连后退，踩进了因为涨潮而涌到岸边的海浪中，海水受到阻力碰撞飞起，在阳光下反射出粼粼的光泽。  
“我要丢咯！”  
捧花在空中划过一道弯弧，花瓣在半途落下几片，头纱被手臂碰掉了，跟着捧花一起飘远。  
花束往下坠，稳稳地掉进了争得最积极的木兔手中，赤苇还没忘记正在演戏，站在一旁为他鼓掌，说恭喜，其他人跟着起哄，说在这找一个有缘人。  
说笑间，一片白纱缓缓落下，正巧落在了赤苇的头顶上。  
全场大笑，赤苇正要掀开头纱，眼前忽地冒出一捧熟悉的花束，他往前看，发现木兔半跪在浸湿的沙子上，笑得比阳光还要灿烂。  
“请和我结婚！”他大声说，语气太真诚，演员们一瞬间分不清他是临场发挥，还是当真在向赤苇结婚。  
就见他们的另一位男主角弯下腰，接过那束花朵——  
“好。”赤苇微笑着答应了他。  


**Author's Note:**

> 导演觉得这个临场很好让他们重新拍了五遍。


End file.
